epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill
Bill and Ted are a duo of best friends that consists of Bill S. Preston and Ted Logan. They were accidentally confirmed for an episode of Epic Rap Battles of History by Dante Cimadamore on a Periscope podcast with EpicLLOYD when a fan asked "Any sax for ERB?" with Dante then replying with "Maybe for Bill and Ted". It is highly speculated that they will face off against well-known American explorers, Lewis and Clark. It is currently unknown who will portray them. Information on the rappers Bill S. Preston and Ted Logan are the two protagonists of the 1989 comedy film, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, as well as its 1991 sequel, Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey, and other spin-off media. Bill & Ted are students at San Dimas High School. They are friends that form a rock band called Wyld Stallyns and are known for saying "Excellent!", followed by an air guitar performance (with a sound effect of real electric guitars). After school, Bill and Ted are told by their history teacher, Mr. Ryan, that if they don't pass their history finals, they both will fail the class; should Ted fail history, his father, Captain Logan, tells him he would have to go to Oates Military Academy in Alaska. Later that night at the Circle K, they recieve a time travelling phone booth by a man from the future named Rufus, and later met their future selves. Along their travels they met Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy The Kid, Socrates, Sigmund Freud, Joan of Arc, Genghis Khan, Beethoven, and Abraham Lincoln. They later fall in love with two princesses, Elizabeth and Joanna, however, an evil duke prevents this, and orders Bill and Ted to be executed. However, they're saved by Billy and Socrates at the last minute. As they pass their history finals, Rufus returns with the princesses, who become a part of Wyld Stallyns, and gives Bill and Ted new electric guitars. Rufus explains to Bill and Ted that in the year 2688, because of their music, war and poverty would end, and the planets would align in harmony (allowing contact with all forms of life, from extraterrestrials to common household pets), and "it's excellent for dancing". Later in the sequel, Bogus Journey, they get killed by evil android versions of themselves. They meet Death and along the way they go through Hell where they see their worst moments, started by seeing Colonel Oats, and later turned to kids to see their worst nightmare as kids, such as Granny Esquire's birthday kiss with gross lips, to the Easter Bunny getting revenge after Ted stole his little brother Deacon's Easter basket as a kid. They challenge The Grim Reaper to a series of common board games, and after many wins against him, they go to heaven where they meet God. They come back to life and stop the evil androids with good androids of themselves created by aliens called Stations. Trivia *Peter originally wanted Smosh to portray Bill and Ted. However, Smosh disliked the idea. *They are the fourteenth team rappers to be confirmed so far, after Wright Brothers, Mario Brothers, The Renaissance Artists, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ghostbusters, Mythbusters, Bonnie & Clyde and Romeo & Juliet. **Bill and Ted are the fifth confirmed team to appear in Season 4 alone. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Upcoming Rap Battle